El Fuego de la Hoja
by ZoeUchiha
Summary: [MP o Muchas Parejas xD] Sasuke es convencido por su hermano para unirse a los Akatsuki, que le esperara en su vida como asesino de rango S, tantantantan xDDDDD! Rewinar owo [Intro & Cap 12]
1. Intro

Revisando documentos encontre este fic por hay arrubao de hace tiempo, si, es mio ¬w¬, según cuantos post reciva lo seguire o no, y ademas lo seguiria muy lentito porque tengo muuuchos examenes y muchas cosas que hacer. A ver que os parece nOn.

**El Fuego de la Hoja**

**By ZoeUchiha**

Introducción

Sasuke corria por uno de los pasillos escoltado por algunos subordinados de Orochimaru.

.-Hay que alejar a Sasuke-sama del combate lo antes posible…-un fuuma shuriken salio de la nada llevandose a los subordinados al otro barrio. Unos ojos rojos aparecieron en la oscuridad del pasillo de la guarida de Orochimaru.

.-Itachi…-susurro Sasuke a la oscuridad.

.-Hermano- Sasuke se puso en posición de ataque- no vengo a pelear…

Kisame devolvia todos los ataques al enemigo cubriendoles las espaldas a los hermanos Uchiha.

.-No lo entiendo, crei que Akatsuki iba tras el Kyuubi…

.-Aun asi tu eres uno de los tres habilitados para utilizar el Mangekyou Sharingan, y Orochimaru te dejo un bonito regalo que puedes utilizar a tu voluntad con algo de entrenamiento. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Orochimaru posea tu cuerpo, hermano.

Kisame alcanzo a los Uchiha que corrian por la montaña.

.-Creo que ya no nos molestaran- dijo enseñando sus afilados dientes en un intento de sonrisa.

.-Gracias Kisame, adelantate y limpianos el camino-Kisame dio un salto y se perdio en la oscuridad.

.-Entonces, Sasuke, quieres ser miembro de Akatsuki?

.-Si me hago de los tuyos no podre matarte!

.-Pero tal vez sea hora de que te explique y entiendas los motivos por lo que actue asi aquella noche, hermano, eres mi unica familia, siempre lo fuiste, y no es mi intencion pasarme la vida rivalizando contigo. Ademas, papa siempre decia, para superar al maestro, primero se a de aprender de el…

.-Akatsuki, todo el que ingresa se convierte en asesino de grado S para la sociedad…

.-De todas formas la sociedad ya te toma por un engendro que abandono su villa solo por poder, no creo que tu fama empeore demasiado.

.-…………

Sasuke se quedo contemplando la luna llena mientras su hermano le daba una palmada en el hombro.

Bien, esto es una idea matadora que me vino anoche XDDDDD(anoche cuando escribiera el fic ke pueden ser unos dos años ..U), con la poca imaginación que tengo no puedo desaprobechar ninguna oportunidad XDDDDDD. Este fic sera un poco mas siniestro de lo que os tengo acostumbrados xP, que le vamos a hacer XD. Es un Sasusaku por excelencia, pero como no tambien tendremos Naruhina, Shikatema, Nejitenten, bueno los que allais leido algun otro fic mio ya lo sabreis xP. A menos que nadie me lea ..U. Bueno da igual ya lo ireis viendo XDDDDDD. PD: No garantizo la seriedad w xDDDDDDDD

Como siempre dejad rewing! Me encanta que me rewineis! Rewinear, que gran verbo XDDDDDDDDD! Acepto de todo menos criticas insultantes, guardémonos el respeto y no toquemos el chiripitiflautico XD.


	2. Mismo Objetivo

Kuku, ya estoy akiiiiiiiiiiii XDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Este capi me salio con mucha accion y poca tristeza, yo lo queria al reves pero mi mente es cortita y entiende las cosas del revés n.nU, pero como no, todo tiene que empezar con algo de Sasusaku triste xP, aunque casi to es pelea XP. Yo veo la accion reflejada en la cancion de Anastacia y Ben Moody, Everything Burns. Esta wapa, empieza flojito y luego toma mucha fuerza! A lo mejor a algunos os suena raro algo de lo que salga por aquí, pero pa eso avisaros, Naruto (zorron XDDDD), Sasuke (mala persona xP), Sakura (frentuda o ), Ino (cerda o ), Shika (sombritas xD), Chouji (huesos grandes XDDD), Hinata (sama XD), Kiba (wuau XD), Shino (bicho raro XDDD) 18 años (ke estiron han pegao XDDD), Lee (cejudo XD), Neji (bizco XDDDD(no me mateis XDDDDD), Tenten (……osito panda n.nU) 19 añitos. Ahora tened en cuenta los que no andeis mu espabilaos en el manga o el anime que Sakura fue entrenada por Tsunade-sama, en, que luego nos estrañamos de verla dando votes y ganandoles a to dios XD. Bueno no casco mas que me enrollo más que las persianas, ala, a dejaros los ojos en la pantalla XDDD. Hoy ma dao por reirme mucho owoUUUUUUU

**El Fuego de la Hoja**

**By ZoeUchiha**

Capitulo 1: Mismo Objetivo

.-Naruto, tu no te acerques.

.-NO VOY A DEJARTE IR SOLA SAKURA CHAN-gritaba Naruto por el pinganillo.

.-Esta misión se me encomendó a mi Naruto.

.-Me da igual! SOMOS UN EQUIPO!

.-Naruto, el equipo 7 de Konoha se rompió hace mucho, y ahora deja la línea libre o no podrán seguir dándome coordenadas-un silencio seguido de un pi indico que Naruto desistió en su intento de acompañar a Sakura a su misión de grado A.

.-Sakura-san, su objetivo se encuentra a menos de 2 Km. Acelere el paso y suba dos escalas mas-Sakura salto 4 ramas mas arriba y aumento la velocidad.

.-Acompañado?

.-No, el objetivo se encuentra solo, y viene hacia ti a gran velocidad, no, espera, lo hemos perdido, ami….la…locidad.

.-No te escucho bien Lee, habla mas alto-silencio, la calma que precede a la tempestad, Sakura paro en seco. No veía bien los alrededores desde su punto de visa. Subió dos escalas mas. La luna se apagaba detrás de ella. La visibilidad era casi nula.

.-"Esto no va bien"-Sakura bajo y se escondió en la raíz de un árbol donde podía ver todos los puntos por donde pudiesen atacarla-"No vendrá a atacarme asi sin mas, esperara a que yo salga, no e de dejarme cazar, yo soy la cazadora, el es mi presa.."-el afilado ruido de un kunai paso junto al oido de Sakura-Sasuke-kun, cuanto tiempo…-dijo mirando el reflejo de Sasuke en el kunai ke tenia apollado en la garganta. Sasuke salia del tronco del arbol, tenia una pierna aun dentro y parte de la espalda.

.-Sakura…que haces aquí? Contesta

.-Vine a recogerte-Sakura se dio la vuelta y le miro con descaro. Solo alcanzaba a ver los ojos negros de Sasuke tras el traje de Akatsuki- no lo crei cuando me lo dijeron-susurro.

.-Hmp-Sasuke encadeno a Sakura con una de sus cuerdas.

.-No vas a matarme?.

.-No era a eso a lo que vine.

Sakura exploto y en su lugar quedo un monton de agua entre chakra verde. Sasuke salio del arbol.

.-No tengo tiempo ni ganas de jugar Sakura.

Patada. Sasuke pone el dorso de la mano y repele la patada. A la cabeza. Se mueve y lo esquiva, pero cae al suelo. Sakura se enganchaba a la rama de un arbol con la pierna envuelta en chakra verde. Sasuke se levanta de un salto y lanza un puñetazo hacia el arbol tirandolo abajo. Sakura salta y se encarama con los pies a otro mientras ata a Sasuke con unas cuerdas que habia dejado al margen del arbol que este habia destrozado. Sasuke salta y le da a Sakura una patada que le hace caer del arbol. Se agarra a otra rama.

.-Akra no Jutsu- Sakura da una vuelta sobre ella misma y lanza su mano contra Sasuke que se echa hacia atrás pero recive un golpe de chakra verde y sale despedido hacia atrás. Sasuke se vuelve a levantar de un salto hacia atrás pero Sakura ya esta ante el. Golpe, golpe, golpe, parada, patada, esquive. Sasuke coge a Sakura por la mano que habia parado y con la otra mano le agarra el hombro lanzandola por los aires. Sakura se hace una bola y cae elegantemente sobre una rama. Sasuke se queda mirandola. Pone un brazo. Una lluvia de agujas se clava en el. Sacude el brazo y las agujas vuelven echas fuego hacia Sakura que las esquiva pero recive el impacto del fuego al explotar. Pone los brazos para protegerse la cara y se engancha a una rama por poco.

.-Rindete no tienes opcion.

.-Un ninja nunca desiste de su mision, a menos que esto le haga daño a sus compañeros o…

.-Solo sabes decir lo que aprendes en los libros, ahora estas sola Sakura, es tu vida la que esta en juego, ponte a salvo, huye, por esta noche te dejare tranquila, mañana cazame con mas claridad.

Sakura se quedo mirandole.

.-Que te hace pensar que volvere a luchar contigo mañana.

Sasuke aparecio ante ella.

.-Porque yo ire a buscarte, asi que como dicen tus libros, si crees que eres la presa lo seras…-Sasuke desaparecio metiendose en el arbol.

.-Sakura san, Sakura san, me recives, contestame!

.-Te recibo Lee.

.-No localizamos a Sasuke con el radar de Chakra, pero creemos que a tomado direccion…

.-Tranquilo Lee, vuelvo a la base, ya seguire buscando mañana.

.-Pero Sakura!

Sakura apago el pinganillo y volvio a la aldea.

Sakura se levanto por el frio de la mañana de principios de octubre.

.-"Pronto sera el cumpleaños de Naruto, tengo que comprarle algo…"

Se levanto y se preparo un café bien cargado. Tenia que poner una buena escusa a Tsunade sama por no haber cogido al Uchiha. Podria decirle la verdad y quitarse el problema de encima, pero no queria que le ayudaran cuando el viniese.

Después de ponerse el traje de Jounin y terminarse el café se fue hacia la oficina de Tsunade a dar parte de la mision.

.-No lo entiendo Sakura, perdemos comunicación contigo durante casi 15 minutos, perdemos a Uchiha de los radares y de repente vuelve la conexión y tu te vas del lugar de los echos, no nos dejaste cordenadas exactas para una inspección ANBU ni tampoco nos contaste nada, no esperaba esto de ti en una mision tan seria.

.-Vi a Sasuke, pero solo durante unos instantes, después lo perdi de vista y una sensación de miedo se apodero de mi- mintio Sakura.

.-Devio ser el sharingan. Pense que tu estarias cualificada para luchar contra el porque eres buena contra las tecnicas ilusorias.

.-Siento decepcionarte Tsunade sensei.

Tsunade suspiro- No me decepcionas Sakura, solo que no lo entiendo.

.-Yo tampoco, al decir verdad lo de anoche me dejo algo confusa, tal vez si pienso menos en ello durante el dia luego me venga con mas claridad.

.-Esta bien, para entretenerte te encomiendo que siguas tu entrenamiento en el hospital.

.-Tu siempre tan generosa dando tiempo libre Tsunade sensei.

.-Vete ya que no te quiero ver!

Sakura salio de alli con una sonrisa en los labios.

La jornada habia sido dura y fatigosa. Aun no se ponia el sol cuando Sakura se topo con Naruto por la calle.

.-SAKURA! Lee me conto lo del fracaso de la mision…

.-No fue un fracaso, la mision sigue en pie, le persiguire, tengo la corazonada de que lo volvere a verle pronto…

.-Le llegaste a ver?

.-Durante unos instantes, pero no estoy segura siquiera de que fuera el y Lee no podia certificarmelo porke se estropeo la conexión.

.-LA PROXIMA VEZ IRE CONTIGO!

.-NO! Tu tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer, deverias estar con Jiraiya con lo del tratado con Akatsuki, debe estar listo junto antes de que cojamos a Sasuke.

.-ERO SENNIEN NO SE TOMA NADA EN SERIO! SE HA VUELTO A IR CON FULANAS! Pero no te preocupes, ya hemos avanzado mucho y nuestra reunion con Akatsuki el otro dia tubo mucho éxito. Creo que ayudo que Gaara y Kakashi nos acompañaran, la verdad es que en la oscuridad de la cueva acogota verlos….

.-Bueno Naruto, se me hace tarde, ya nos veremos para festejar tu cumpleaños no?.

.-CIERTO SAKURA CHAN, HASTA MAÑANA, Y QUE NO TE SIENTE MAL EL RAMEN!

.-Eso deveria decirtelo yo a ti, puesto que de seguro cenaras Ramen n.nU.

Sakura siguió andando hacia su casa. Dejo las llaves y la bolsa de los kunais en la encimera del recibidor y la chaqueta de Jounin sobre el sofa.

.-Café, no se como puedes desayunar esta porqueria habiendo te.

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre el pollete de la cocina. Sakura retrocedio.-Tranquila, no te hare daño, después de todo vas desarmada-dijo tirando lejos la chaketa de Jounin y mirando de reojo la bolsa de los kunais.

.-Quien dice que sean mis unicas armas?

.-Tus ojos lo dicen.

.-Pues entonces mis ojos te engañan.

.-Entonces te dire que al menos no tienes intencion de usar nada que me haga mas daño que incosciencia por perdida de sangre, pero te alegrara saber que yo pienso hacer lo mismo contigo.

.-E de interpretar que me buscas?

.-Yo no, Akatsuki, y mas bien quieren tus conocimientos de medicina, trágicamente perdimos a nuestro medico hace un par de semanas.

.-Akatsuki esta en estado neutral hacia Konoha, estamos en tramites de acuerdos.

.-Y porque me buscabas tu si estamos en tramites de acuerdos?

Sakura abrio la boca para decir algo pero no supo que contestar.

.-Tsunade me quiere aquí para saber si de verdad necesitais un acuerdo con asesinos de grado S o si podeis asediar en una noche nuestro cuartel, igual que nosotros te queremos por tener los conocimientos en medicina que necesitamos, tenemos el mismo objetivo- Sasuke hablaba con calma, Sakura seguia sus labios en cada palabra que decia, sus ojos no parpadeaban- Aun asi no puedo irme por las buenas. Ahora eres parte de mi mision. No logre deshabilitar anoche los conductos de los radares de chakra porque tu me interumpiste, sin embargo desabilite todos los del oeste y el sur, solo me falta el este y el norte. Y tu me ayudaras a acabar mi mision.

.-Que te hace pensar que…

Sasuke apollo su mano contra la garganta de Sakura haciendola caer sobre el sofa en el que estaba a pollada.

.-El Norte y el Este solo se pueden desactivar desde dentro porque no se puede llegar a los conductos vírgenes que estan dentros de la pura montaña, tu los apagaras.

.-Los…interrumptores de los radares…estan en el cuartel ANBU…yo solo soy Jounin, no puedo entrar…

.-Pero puedes entrar al despacho de Tsunade, coger su sello y firmarte un permiso para entrar a la sala de mandos para copiar unas cosas que te hacen falta para rastrearme, no es asi?

.-Podria ser…pero no lo hare…aunque te lleves mi vida…no permitire que Konoha quede sin defensas…Akatsuki…esta cerca…me equivoco?

.-Algunos estan cerca, pero ahora te dire otra cosa, que yo puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo- Sasuke se agacho sobre Sakura mientras el sharingan de tres pupilas empezaba a girar. Sakura vio a Naruto, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, y el resto de sus amigos atados desde la terraza del piso superior por el cuello y apollados en una mesa en la terraza del piso.

.-Si no lo haces ellos moriran.

.-Es solo… una ilusion

.-Una ilusion en? Entonces como se que has hablado con Naruto sobre la mision que tubiste anoche de atraparme antes de que el se fuese a cenar ramen?

Sakura se quedo sin habla.

.-Sasuke, porque haces esto?-pregunto esta.

.-Es mi mision…

.-Tu querias a Konoha!

.-Y?

.-Porque ahora ayudas a que la asalten?

.-Quien dice que vallamos a saltarla?

Sakura se solto de la mano de Sasuke que la aprisionaba contra el sofa.

.-Porque si no romperíais las defensas?

.-Para que otros hagan el trabajo sucio por nosotros.

.-A que te refieres?

.-El sonido anda cerca Sakura.

.-Que?

.-Y te dire algo mas, fueron los consejeros de Konoha los que contrataron a Akatsuki para romper las defensas de la ciudad

.-Mientes!

.-No te miento Sakura-Sasuke saco de su capa un pergamino- Los nobles de nuestro pais llevan mas de 20 años conspirando contra la aldea, no quiren ver Konoha en pie. Ahora hay una extraña competición entre los nobles y el consejo contra Orochimaru para ver quien logra desacerse de Konoha antes. Nos han dado mucho oro y una nueva fortaleza mucho mejor preparada solo para que desestabilicemos las defensas de Konoha, Sakura.

.-No puedo creerte Sasuke-los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron y esta se sento mirando el suelo.

.-…un te?

Sakura paso la noche en vela. Si todo lo que Sasuke le habia confesado aquella tarde era cierto, Konoha estaria perdida antes o después. Debía alertar a Tsunade sama? Debía fiarse de alguien?

Sakura salio de su dormitorio llegado el alba. Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la barra bebiendo te. Se habia quitado la capa de Akatsuki.

.-Otra vez aquí?-pregunto Sakura restregandose los ojos.

.-Dormi aquí-Sasuke soplo sobre el te- es un te simple pero esta bien, quieres?

.-No, hay cosas mas importantes que resolver.

.-Podias haberme dado las gracias por el ofrecimiento.

.-Es mi casa, cogere lo que quiera, ahora cuentame lo que sepas sobre los ninjas y Tsunade, que tienen que ver en todo esto?

.-Tsunade lo sabe, por eso no manda ninjas a misiones fuera del pais, y pocos salen de la ciudad. Pero por mucho que Tsunade guarde hombres en la ciudad, sois muy pocos, y no se puede decir que Konoha este en su mejor estapa de nivel ninja… Queda poco para que Konoha se convierta en cenizas…

.-Hay que sacar gente de la ciudad, pero lentamente, no podemos dar lugar a que crean que estamos evacuando-Sasuke se apollo sombre el hombro de Sakura.

.-Y que te hace pensar que voy a dejarte hacer todo eso?

.-Sasuke, tengo algo que ofrecerte.

.-No creo que me interese…

.-Al menos escuchame: Y si convenzo a Tsunade sama para que de la vista gorda a todos los delitos de los ninjas de Akatsuki a cambio de vuestra ayuda? Necesitareis de seguro una ciudad que os suministre comida, armas, ropa y cosas asi a vuestra base. Dejame hablar con ella y sellemos un pacto.

.-No creo que sea conmigo con quien debas hablar en ese caso. Ve y habla con Tsunade sama, te esperare aquí, y no te molestes en intentar prepararme una trampa.

.-No lo haré.

Sakura se vistió con su traje de ninja y salio de alli lo mas rapido que pudo.

Lo se, esto de tristeza no tiene na de na XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Yo y mi alegria a las 4 de la mañana me lo impiden XDDDDDDDDDDDD. Frikis S.A al poder, porque este es nuestro camino del friki XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Esta claro que este capitulo a sido un muermo de los gordos, pero que le vamos a hacer, era pa ir entrando en materia XD. Que os a parecido mi idea de poner a to dios encontra de Konoha XD? Espero vuestros rewings con ansias!

Capitulo Dos: Akatsuki


	3. Akatsuki

Kuku, ya estoy aquí por segunda veeeezzzzzz, que kuki es esto de hacer fanfics, HACED FANFICS MAMARRACHOS (os lo digo con todo mi cariño nOn) QUE SI NO LUEGO NO TENGO NA QUE LEER w ! Bueno después de este pequeño lapsus nWnU, ejem, que como mi primer intento de que salga triste no fue demasiao bien vamos a ver como sale el segundo, ok¿ Rewinarme pliissssss

El Fuego de la Hoja

By ZoeUchiha

Capitulo Dos: Akatsuki

Tres toques muy seguidos sonaron contra la puerta del despacho de Tsunade. Sakura entro sin esperar respuesta de esta.

.-Llevas una mala semana, no Sakura?

.-Se lo del complot contra Konoha y tengo una idea.

.-……habla.

.-Que opinas….?

.-Que es una locura!

.-Pero Tsunade sama…

.- NO ME VENGAS CON QUE ES LA UNICA POSIVILIDAD!

.- Pero…

.- YA SE QUE TIENES VARIOS AMIGUITOS EN AKATSUKI, PERO ESO NO TE DA DERECHO PARA HACERNOS CONFIAR A TODOS EN ELLOS! SON ASESINOS DE RANGO S!

.-Si vas a seguir dandome voces, creo que lo mejor sera que me valla…-Sakura salio de la habitación intentando contener sus emociones. Salto por la ventana y se sento de bajo. Y espero.

Tsunade salio un rato mas tarde con su botella diaria de sake en el estomago. Cuando ya se alejaba por las escaleras Sakura salio de su escondite, cogio los papeles de Tsunade, se creo una nota intentando copiar su caligrafia y la firmo con el sello del quinto Hokage. Después corrio como si de un ladron se tratase.

Sasuke miraba el album de fotos de Sakura, habia fotos desde que era una niña, hasta ese mismo año, catalogadas, con fechas. En muchas salia Naruto, incluso en algunas en las que no deveria salir, Ino tambien ocupaba gran parte de ellas, Hinata, Neji, Kakashi, pero ninguna de el, incluso habia un reportaje completo de la XVIII vez que Lee se partio la pierna, desde entrada en el hospital a reanimacion. Pero ninguna de el…De verdad nunca se habia echo una foto con ella, o las habia quitado a posta?

Dejo el album en su sitio y se puso a cotillear por la casa, cogio su capa reglamentaria y saco una muda de ropa (dios sabra como cabe una muda de ropa ahí o.oU) y se fue al dormitorio a cambiarse. La habitación de Sakura era acogedoramente pequeña. En la mesita de noche tenia la foto del equipo 7, Sasuke tardo en reconocer su propio rostro en la foto. Al lado habia otro marco con la foto de Sakura el dia que paso el examen de Jounin, junto a Neji, Temari, Lee, Shino y Shikamaru.

.-Naruto se graduo este año, con Hinata, Kiba, Chouji y Tenten.

Sakura miro que Sasuke llevaba ropa en la mano.

.-Te espero fuera…-y salio de la habitación mientras Sasuke empezaba a desvestirse.

.-Has conseguido algo?- pregunto este al salir.

.-Nada, Tsunade no confia en Akatsuki, y no la culpo.

.-No me ire sin romper las defensas de Konoha.

.-Lo se- Sakura se saco del bolsillo una pequeña llave- no me la devuelvas, llevatela y tirala, no creo que tarden en cambiarla…

Sasuke cogio la pequeña llave y la examino.

.-No pensaba devolverla- fue hacia la cocina y empezo a preparar te.

Sakura le observaba. Pensaba en que le habria echo unirse a Akatsuki. Habia odio rumores de que ahora Itachi era el lider de la banda y que le habia pedido que se uniera. Estubo tentada a preguntar, pero callo.

.-Tienes las horas de cambio de turno o algo?

.-Ya te dije que no soy ANBU.

.-Y a que esperas para averiguarlo?

.-No te ayudare mas.

.-Si alguien muere sera culpa tuya-dijo Sasuke bebiéndose de un sorbo el te y saliendo de la casa.

Sakura se quedo alli contemplando la puerta.

Sasuke se agazapaba entre las casas como un gato y pasaba entre la gente como una sombra. Activar su sharingan le ayudaba a probocar leves ilusiones para aquellos que se fijaban en lo que pasaba a su lado mas de lo normal. No tardo en subir al cuartel ANBU. Ahora empezaba el juego de verdad.

Se metio por una de las ventanas que daba a un pasillo. Se metio tres pergaminos en los bolsillos y los activo con chakra. Sasuke empezo a andar despacio. Un ANBU patrullaba en la escalera, pero no le vio pasar.

.-"Los sellos camaleón funcionan mejor de lo que esperaba, pense que al menos me sentiria…"-Sasuke acelero el ritmo tras comprobar la efectividad de los sellos. Sabia a que habitación tenia que ir porque habia memorizado el cuartel entero en unos planos que Akatsuki habia logrado sonsacarle a un ANBU de Konoha. Cuando llego a la habitación que buscaba, en el centro del edificio sin ventanas y con tres grandes paneles y botones de chakra, Sasuke saco un pergamino con las instrucciones de lo que tenia que hacer. Eran pocas, el resto las habia memorizado. Metio la llave en el panel correspondiente y siguió con lo que habia venido a hacer. El ultimo de los sistemas de chakra era mas complicado y tenia una pontente alarma que saltaba a la minima. Ni una gota de sudor caia por el rostro de Sasuke, ningun indicio de miedo, ni nerviosismo, tenia que hacerlo, nada mas, lo demas daba igual.

Sakura limpiaba las numerosas tazas de te que Sasuke habia utilizado.

.-Como puede tomar esta porquería, si tengo te en casa es porque a mi padre tambien le gusta y me regala todas las navidades…-Sakura seco la ultima taza de porcelana y la coloco en el estante- y tiene que coger las tazas caras, no puede conformarse con las del desayuno…… que pijo que es…

.-Y a mucha honra….

.- KYAAAAAAAAAAA O -Sakura estampo a Sasuke contra el horno- NO ME DES ESOS SUSTOS O !

Sasuke se sobo la cabeza.

.-NO DICES NADA O ?

.-Hmp…

.-AIIIIIIIII O !

Sakura se fue dando tumbos a su habitación y cerro de un portazo. Sasuke suspiro.

Sakura llevaba una media hora dandole puñetazos a la almohada cuando Sasuke entro en la habitación, cogio una maleta y empezo a meter dentro las cosas de Sakura.

.-PERO QUE HACES?-Sakura cogio a Sasuke del brazo-DEJA MI ROPA EN PAZ O !

.-Si, mejor hazlo tu, ke para eso es tu ropa, tienes 10 minutos para hacer las maletas…

.-Eh o . o?

.-Nos vamos a Akatsuki, baka

.-BAKA TU, HIJO DE OROCHIMARU O !

.-Q me has llamado!

.- HI-JO-DE-O-RO-CHI-MA-RU O !

Media hora después Sasuke caminaba entre los arboles con cierta tranqulidad. Una maleta en la mano y un saco que daba patadas en la espalda.

.-No voy a sacarte Sakura asi que deja de dar patadas.

Algo que sonaba a palabras salio del saco. Sasuke suspiro y siguió andando. No mucho después dejo caer a Sakura en algo que se valanceo. Después esta sintio un segundo golpe y después un suave movimiento. Mucho tiempo paso para Sakura en aquel saco cuando vio los negros ojos de Sasuke mirarla por la cabeza del saco.

.-Sacame-dijo con tono de suplica de niña pequeña.

.-Me vas a pegar?

.-No.

.-Me vas a gritar?

.-Eso no puedo garantizarlo porque veras…-Sasuke volvio a cerrar el saco y Sakura empezo a chillar de nuevo. Otro gran rato después la mismo operación se sucedió pero esta vez Sasuke saco a Sakura del saco.

.-Ya era hora, que a este paso los niños se van a pensar que soy yo el bute o que el hombre del saco se hizo un trasplante ¬O¬.

Sasuke se quedo mirandola apollado en algo de madera. Sakura miro a su alrededor. Estaba en un bote.

El movimiento repetitivo del agua bajo la madera adormecia a una cansada Sakura. Era un bote estrecho. Sakura estaba tumbada mientras que Sasuke estaba en la parte de atrás con el timon contemplando la luna. Bajo los ojos al tiempo de ver los de Sakura cerrarse por el sueño. Se echo hacia adelante y empezo a registrar los bolsillos de la chaqueta jounin de Sakura. Saco un par de bolas de humo, pergaminos sin sellar, un plumin, brujula, un fraskito de un likido verde junto con otro de un likido azul, algunas vendas. Sasuke se quedo pensando como podia caber todo eso alli. Una gotita callo sobre su cabeza solo de pensarlo.

Sakura pasaba la mano sobre el agua.

.-Falta mucho?¿?

.-No.

…………………..

.-Falta mucho¿¿

.-No.

…………………………………

.-Falta mucho?

.- ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

.-Es que me aburroooooooo

.-Pues desaburrete que pareces una niña chica.

.-Bueno se que no aparento mi edad pero para tanto…-dijo Sakura enrojeciéndose un poquito mientras que la gotita se hacia visible sobre la cara de Sasuke.

Ocho falta mucho después llegaron a un pequeño embarcadero donde ataron el bote. Sakura miro el bote para coger sus cosas y ya no lo vio.

.- OO!-Sasuke observo la cara de Sakura y suspiro. La cogio por las axilas y la metio en el bote.

.-Ahora lo ves- la vuelve a sacar- ahora no lo ves. Tecnología Akatsuki Corp solo para gente con malas intenciones-dijo Sasuke como si repitiera algo que habia oido ya.

Entre los dos cogieron las cosas y se pusieron en marcha durante un corto rato mas. Sakura señalo con el dedo

.-ESO ES AKATSUKI?-Sakura señalava una gran mansión verjada con una gran muralla de piedra clarita y con tejas donde dos hombres montaban guardia- ESA ES LA BASE DE LA TERRIBLE ORGANIZACIÓN AKATSUKI?

.-Te dije que nos ofrecieron una nueva, ahora solo tenemos que quitarle un poco la alegria-Sakura le miro con cara rara- que quieres, solo la tenemos un mes, y somo goticos, no hipermans pa cambiarle la decoración en un mes, ademas dicen que la vamos a dejar como en ruinas por fuera para que parezca que no hay nada dentro.

.-Y los viajeros que se refugien aquí¿¿

.-Nos serviran de reserva de comida para el invierno-Sasuke arrastro las cosas con toda trankilidad hasta la puerta, saludo con la cabeza a los guardias y entro con Sakura detrás.

Sakura se agarro a la espalda de Sasuke. Un monton de tios raros estaban en el patio.

.-SASUKE, HERMANITO, LLEGAS JUSTO A TIEMPO PARA EL TORNEO DE PARCHIS O!

Sakura habrio la boca todo lo que pudo. Ese era Itachi¿¿ Iba vestido con un pantalón negro y un polo rosa de Lacost? Sonreia a su hermano porque llegaba a tiempo a un torneo de parchis Oo?

Sasuke cogio a Sakura por el brazo y la arrastro.

.-Itachi, Sakura, Sakura, Itachi.

.-Gusto verte Sakura O. Ei..que hace ella aquí¿?

.-Nuestra nueva doctora.

.- nnUUUUUUUUUUUUU

.-Pues bienvenida O!

.-Tranquila, al año te acostumbras a su "pluma".

.-Solo intento ser simpatico con la muchacha ¬W¬!

.-Si lo que tu digas-Sasuke empujo una puerta y Sakura le solto. El pasillo era algo más oscuro. Las ventanas estaban tapadas con largas cortinas iguales que las capas de Akatsuki.

.-Osea que las nubecitas rojas son vuestro emblema no?

.-Es que se nos acabo el presupuesto y tubimos que usar cortinas que nos sobraban, pero estamos ahorrando para uniformes nuevos…no sabras coser verdad?

.- U

Tras subir al tercer piso Sasuke abrio la ultima puerta del pasillo. La habitación era grande, amplia y con bastante luz, dejo las cosas de Sakura en un banquito que habia a los pies de la cama y saco las bolitas de alcanfor del armario.

.-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar…mi habitación es la de al lado, si quieres algo hay me tienes, si no, vendre a por ti a la hora de la cena…

.-Vale nn

.-A, y siento no haber podido goticarte la habitación antes de que llegaras…

.- nnU no pasa nada…

Sasuke salio de la habitación. Echo a correr por el pasillo y salio al patio

.-A QUE HA VENIDO TODO ESO DEL PARCHIS ITACHI?

.-De que hablas little brother oWoU¿

.-ERA UN SECRETO Y NO KIERO QUE SAKURA PIENSE RARO DE MI ¬O¬!

.-Vale little brother, entoces me dejas el resto del año tu polo rosa verdad pijo-chan?

.-Te lo regalo ¬/¬

OTRA VEZ NO O ! MISTERIO Y DRAMA A LA MIERDA O ! No sirvo para fics tristes TOT! Bueno da igual –O-, ya lo intentare mas adelante n.nUUUUUU.

Rewinarme plis ke no me canso de decirlo. Vuestra opinión tambien cuenta asi que aplicaros o mamarrachos!

Atención: Como abreis podido comprobar de vez en cuando me vienen lapsus y llamo mamarracho a todo el que pillo delante, por favor no me lo tengais en cuenta que en el fondo, muy en el fondo soy buena persona, y lo digo con mucho cariño, porque, que es si no un mamarracho que una persona normal y corriente mentada por mi owo?


End file.
